Another Bloody Carnage
by AnotherxNobody173
Summary: Gaara, now living a 'normal' life, befriended someone who was like him in a mentaly demonic way, helped him become strong. Now that he has faced his demons, can his strength help someone who is deep in the pitch black dark like he was with no other Light?
1. June the Rainy Season

**Another Bloody Carnage**: a Gaara Fan fiction  
**Rating**: M for medium level coarse language, mild Violence with Potential intimate scenes, Mild Self-manipulation and depression.  
**Genre**: Psychological/Romance/Horror  
**Disclaimer**: The world of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, though I do own my OC's and the Idea I came up with for this story.  
**Summary**: Gaara, at a glance, your average teenager with an averagely 'normal' life but his kind of Normal life is very different from others. The only one with such an identity and character, he befriends another who is like him in some Demonic way, but after he has strengthen from his own Demons, can he help someone who is deeper in the Dark than he was and without any spark of Light.

* * *

Chapter 1- Rain Rain don't you go away

June. The raining season.

The rain brought some form of hope in Suna, all year round there was desert and heat. At least now there would be a cool breeze during the day, villagers had no need to roam at night and had already lacked enough sleep to escape the sun.

Gaara sat quietly on his bedroom balcony, the sun had set and people began to emerge from their houses and work places. While there was still some quiet serenity, Gaara could feel the chilling breeze pass through him and in the distance he saw clouds swarm together and thicken in the approaching darkness.

He watched silently, he could block out all noise that bothered him, the sound of his sister Temari constantly chatting on the phone to god knows who and Kankuro rushing from his room then out of the house to some date he was late for.

Gaara couldn't care less about it. He cherished the time he got to himself and loved ever minute of it.

He could think, he could hear his thoughts clearly without the underlying words deep in his mind that would be slurred whispery of bloodthirsty things. Things he wanted to forget.

'...I didn't do it...' came into his mind during an aimless train of thought.

Cringing slightly, he pushed one the voices of 'someone' talking to the back of his mind.

Gaara thought of his daily life, anything was better than that voice, He had school in a couple more weeks, and Gaara was looking forward to this.

Another year at this boarding school in Konoha, Better than being in Suna, where everyone hated him other than his older siblings, where the thoughts his parents' deaths and numerous incidences could be remembered easily.

Where everything was wrong until it rained.

Gaara looked back into his room, there wasn't much but was small enough to keep things organised and easy to pack for school since he boarded there.

A bed, a desk with schoolbooks and a laptop computer, all of his CDs were stacked into a box easy to take, a collection of various reading books that varied in genre. His wardrobe consisted of mostly black, bits of white and red, he loved red to match his hair colour and 'AI' tattoo.

Temari then suddenly rushed in. "Gaara! Did you-!"

"I didn't do it!" Gaara yelled back

And with an annoyed groan she left, running around the house, must be looking for something Gaara thought as he sat back down, deciding to close his eyes and meditate.

For the remaining weeks, Gaara went about his daily ritual and since it was always cloudy and rained, he sat outside on the balcony to meditate until he caught a small cold.

July. First day back at school.

Gaara arrived at Konoha early in the morning after a long bus ride that took all night. Why the night bus his siblings would ask, well, there would less likely to be more people on the night bus and it was protected anyway so there was no need for him to go crazy or anything. Both Kankuro and Temari looked somewhat relieved at this remark.

Taking only his bag and suitcase, Gaara walked a little bit further to a nearby shop to be picked up by a friend of his at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto sat in his usual seat slurping down a fourth bowl of ramen and Hinata Hyuuga, Narutos girlfriend sat next to him on only her second bowl of ramen when Gaara walked obliviously up to them and greeted them.

"Hello…" Gaara said trying to get their attention.

Hinata turned, swallowing her mouthful of noodles and waved at him. Naruto on the other hand…

"Gaara!!! Man I haven't seen you in weeks! How's everything? We need to take our stuff to our dorm rooms for school soon!" Naruto yelled through his mouthful of noodles.

Gaara sighed and just nodded at his hyperactive loudmouth friend.

Sooner rather than later others arrived, Sakura and Shikamaru arrived first to alert the three of them that forms needed to be handed into the Hokage for the new term.

"Hey Gaara, where's your sister? Temari?" Shikamaru said, a little bit less lazy-ish.

"Yeah? What about her." Gaara spoke, while putting his bags down and stretched.

"Yeah well, apparently she also has been accepted into out school and was going to catch the same bus as you but missed it, so she got the next one apparently" Shikamaru said looking into the distance.

Gaara look confused and turned to look in the direction Shikamaru was looking in.

A cloud of unsettled dirt got bigger and bigger as it came full on towards them. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Gaara stood closer to Ichiraku to avoid that fast approaching… thing.

Shikamaru on the other hand just stood there, and then in a matter of seconds Temari slowed down and jumped Shikamaru, a full on glomp!

"Shika-kun!" Temari sort of yelled.

There was a small awkward silence, Temari looked confused at the fact that they were both still standing after her massive run up glomp.

"Heh… Shadow Possession Jutsu…" Shikamaru yawned.

Gaara just glanced at his sister once, smirking. He felt Narutos stern gaze upon him as if he was trying to force the words into gaaras mind 'Are you okay?'. Many questions and hopefully answers would have to come later of course, the clouds Gaara had greeted ever evening in Suna were approaching Konoha rapidly.

Gaara, Naruto and Hinata walked to Narutos house, Gaara walked closely but began to feel uneasy about something and it wasn't his continous feeling that with or without company, he was still walking alone with his shadows.

* * *

AN: Okay, my past fanfictions have kind of sucked but I'm probably going to delete them and put up better ones that I'll be more happy with. This one will probably be over 10 chapters long probably, at this size at least. But it'll explain more as it goes alon and it won't drag on and on. No squels probably either.

~KaidaxXx


	2. Roses are Red

1**Another Bloody Carnage**: a Gaara Fan fiction

**Rating**: M for medium level coarse language, mild Violence with Potential intimate scenes, Mild Self-manipulation and depression.

**Genre**: Psychological/Romance/Horror

**Disclaimer**: The world of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, though I do own my OC's and the Idea I came up with for this story.

Chapter 2- Roses are Red

Gaara P.O.V

Apparently, no undead creature, ghoul or monster cam cross a field of roses and a wild rose is placed on a grave to keep them from rising, even a rose can silence a screaming spirit on a new moon. Roses cannot grow over a grave either.

I know this, then why is my sight deceiving this knowledge?

While walking to school I pass a large house, a large and I guess an abandoned house maybe. The walls are all covered in ivy except near the top left window and the front garden is covered in clusters of rose patches, but near the right side of the house, there is a cherry blossom tree with a grave stone in front of it.

With a figure, watering a small bunch of roses, right over the burial mound.

He or she had coal black hair, my height and probably even my age, also he's dressed in black.

"Gaara! Hurry up man; we're going to be late!" Shouted Naruto, a few miles behind me, he was running to keep up with me, along with Hinata.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the figure started to move, turning to face me. I thought I saw one kind of face, a kind of expression that scared me, only for a brief second though.

I stepped one foot closer to the house, keeping my eyes fixed on an expressionless pair of coal black eyes, when Naruto lunged for me, fall face first into the dirt.

"HEY! Why'd you move?" Naruto Yelled.

I raised a single and unseen eyebrow and roll my eyes at my best friend. "Because if I didn't you would have injured me and then you would get very depressed, so I saved us both from something very tedious..." I explain.

Naruto groans and mutters his complaints under his breath while Hinata stands by him, just in case he slips over.

I turn my attention back to the mysterious figure, which has still kidnapped my attention.

And has ran away with it.

Seeing the front garden empty of any human life form, I once again, continued to walk to school.

School, nothing really much to explain, we all know the boring process.

The only thing interesting was that I kept seeing a girl looking at me, I can't really remember her face, but she was short and had blackish brown hair… I contemplated this thought while walking to my dorm room, avoiding any glances that were shot my way.

"Um… Hello?" a voice called out and tried to break my train of thought.

"HELLO!" I was then a victim of multiple pokes and prods in my arm.

"What?" I yelled, accidentally.

It was the girl… Well, I can rule out the possibility of stalker.

"Are you Kankuro's brother? Gaara?" She spoke.

I hesitated, but her facial expression, even the raised eyebrow, didn't scream out potentially-going-to-punch-you-cause-your-related-to-my-heart-breaker, not that I know what Kankuro does in spare time…

"Uh… yeah?" I spoke, straightening up.

"Ah finally, I thought it was, I can still spot you a mile away with that Ai tattoo are your red hair" She spoke, grinning.

Now it was my turn for the questionable risen but this time invisible eyebrow.

Okay, no more commentary…

NORMAL P.O.V

Gaara looked questionably, how did this girl know him?

She bowed apologetically to him, "I'm sorry, I guess I have to introduce myself again"

Again?

"My Name is Olivia Crow, pleased to see you again, little brother to-be-in-law"

Gaara still didn't reply to Olivia's introduction… he was even more confused.

"You still don't remember me huh?" She crossed her arms and Gaara stepped back a bit, just incase.

"I'm you're brothers girlfriend, well now fiancée, he has been leaving the village a lot to come and visit me in the past few years, I came over once a year ago, he wanted to introduce me to you and Temari, but I guess that insomnia of yours back then didn't help your memory, didn't it?"

Gaara froze, no one had mentioned events that happen past six months ago, let alone that there was someone else that knew about his insomnia… what else did she know?

"Please forgive me for speaking that aloud, it was only a mild case and I'm sure your sisters tea fixed it up within that week" she smiled.

"How do you know about that, do you know the other things as well?" Gaara's voice stiffened.

"Of course, why do you think I'm still with your brother? I visited too meet you, and Kankuro wanted to see if I accepted his beloved siblings from more than spoken words, a while after he proposed"

This girl sure is a smiley one.

During the remainder of the school hours, Gaara spent some time with Olivia, finding out a bit more about his brother, which he had failed to notice. Kankuro had been dating Olivia since Gaara was twelve, so she was kind of his rock when he needed to talk. It seems Olivia had quite an open mind when it came to demon possessions of various sorts. Gaara was happy to hear this and by the end of the day they were good friends.

"So when is my brother coming over here?" Gaara spoke

Olivia began to suddenly look sad when he mentioned this.

"Well, Kankuro said that your village had to speak to him about some matters to do with your father"

Olivia looked at Gaara when she mentioned his father.

Gaara's eyes only dimmed, his father was the leader, the Kazekage of their village and thankfully not their country. He had disappeared when Gaara was twelve and everybody thought that Gaara killed him, this only put Gaara's situation in an even worse condition.

His father had started to plan on collecting demonic jutsu and specimens, and his supplier was a man called Orochimaru. Gaara's uncle had previously been in this business and had gone out of his way to find some way to kill Gaara, which ended up in a very nasty explosion.

In the time when Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari came to the leaf village, Orochimaru killed their father by request from the leader of the country. And also in the time Kankuro met Olivia.

"I see… what kind of matters?" Gaara said, looking up once again.

"Well… Apparently the leader of the country of wind has decided that now would be a good time to elect a new Kazekage" Olivia spoke, but there was something else in her voice.

"Kankuro as Kazekage? That would be interesting…" Gaara spoke, smiling a little.

"Well… not really… you see… cause he has made it well known in his village that he is marrying me, someone who isn't of royal blood or of the same country, well that doesn't count really, they're trying to convince him to sever our engagement" Olivia spoke sadly.

Gaara looked at Olivia, not quite sure what she meant but he most definitely didn't want Kankuro to break up with her, in fact.

"Well, I believe that Kankuro would choose you over the village" Gaara said with a village.

Olivia just looked at him and smiled. "I sure hope so"

"Hey Gaara! Wanna come and get some ice-cream with me and Hinata" Naruto yelled whilst running up to them with Hinata.

"And bring your friend too" said Hinata, who smiled at Olivia.

"Heh thanks you guys!" Olivia spoke.

The four of them walked to the ice-cream parlor, while Naruto complained about wanted to have Ramen afterwards, Gaara thought he saw the figure he noticed earlier today, and Olivia saw this and followed when he was looking at.

"Oh… her…" Olivia spoke with traces of curiosity and fear.


End file.
